Mall-Time Low
by SpookyPancakes
Summary: Lori goes on a mall shopping spree with her friend Carol and is required to bring along her "most mature sibling", but the one she invited may not be mature at all and will likely ruin her reputation. One-shot. Very fluffy, proceed at your own risk.


**Hello, fanfic readers/writers. Today I'm writing another TLH fanfic. My preceding one is still a work in progress, but due to the way it turned out at one point, things got a little...weird, to say the least; I did redeem the story however, but I'm currently on writer's block in terms of how to continue it, so continuing the story is low on my priorities list at the moment. But I do have an idea for a new story, which is this very one. It follows a similar concept of Luan being a "kiddie" character, but unlike my other story it doesn't necessarily focus on her; instead, Lori is the main character, while Luan is the deuteragonist. I've always wished that they'd make an episode dedicated to Luan and Lori spending time together, as the two rarely interact. They certainly make an interesting pair that makes for funny interactions, as Lori is the more sensible, mature, sophisticated, and responsible of the sisters, while Luan is the exact opposite: crazy, strange, quick-witted, cheerful, immature, and always up for fun. Granted, Leni has a similar personality, but she already gets enough interactions with Lori in addition to even being roommates, and unlike Luan, isn't really childish or mischievous. I don't know why, but I think that Luan's most defining characteristic aside from being goofy is having the enthusiasm, personality and immaturity of a little girl. I don't know why but it just seems fitting for someone that silly and less closer to earth than the others.**

 **Anyways, without further ado, it's storytime, readers!**

* * *

 **Lori's POV**

It was Saturday morning, sometime around 10:00 AM, I was laying stomach down on my bed, texting my best friend, Carol Pingrey.

"OMG, Lori. Thanks for the like on my recent selfie! Means a lot! :)" texted Carol.

"Sure thing, Carol. Anything for my best friend." I texted back.

"BTW, Lori. Today, I'm planning on having a shopping spree at the mall. You wanna come?" texted Carol. Knowing how much of a sucker I am for mall shopping sprees, this was an offer I couldn't turn down.

"You bet!" I texted back to Carol.

"Great! I'd personally like you to bring along one of your most sophisticated and mature siblings, to see how much we'd have in common. I'm eager to see who you invite. ;)" texted Carol.

Now this was the turning point of the conversation. I don't know who the most mature of my siblings is. But, I suppose if I must... Whoever I bring along, they better not screw this up, otherwise I'll experience a public embarrassment between Carol and she may never want to be my friend again.

"Oh, well uh, I never thought of that Carol... But, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Sounds like a plan! I'll be sure to get there on time." I texted back.

"Okay, I'll be there in about 30 minutes. See ya!" responded Carol.

"Oh dear sweet gosh, who's the most mature sibling in this house other than me? Uh, I might as well start with who's the closest surrounding me." I thought in my head, slightly anxious.

"Hey, Leni. I'm going on a shopping spree with Carol at the mall and she wants me to invite the most mature and sophisticated sibling of mine. Wanna come?"

"Sorry Lori, but I've got a date with Chaz, and I can't be late." Leni attempted to run out the door in a hurry, only to bump into the wall as usual. Then she finally went out the door.

Lori, rather unfazed, scoffed behind her back, "Well, she clearly isn't adult enough to tag along. Now, who else is willing to join me?"

I obviously couldn't take one of the little siblings. The closest to mature of them all is Lisa, and she wouldn't enjoy having fun with two teenage girls. Hmm... Maybe Lincoln would want to join! Sure, he's just an 11-year-old kid, but he's surprisingly mature for his age. But, I don't know if he'd be interested in this girly stuff... Then again, he has been raised and lived his whole life around girls, so he's bound to have somewhat of a feminine side. I'll ask him.

"Hey Lincoln, Carol Pingrey is going on a mall shopping spree with me and wants me to bring along my most mature sibling. Wanna come?" I shouted from across his room.

"Sorry Lori, but I'm going to Clyde's house to read the newest edition of Ace Savvy with him."

"Ah, that's okay. Have fun!"

Lincoln was briefly shown in his room and expressed mercy for his inability to go. "Phew, thank goodness Clyde called me over to spend the day with him, otherwise Lori would've forced me into another one of her girly hangouts."

The spotlight was then given back to me as I continued to ask my older siblings to tag along this mall trip by shouting from across their rooms.

"Luna, my best friend Carol, mall trip, most mature sibling, wanna go?"

"Sorry dude, but I got guitar practice."

"Oh, right. Lynn, my BFF Carol, mall trip, most mature sibling, wanna go?"

"Sorry Lori, but I got football practice."

"Okay, have fun Lynn!"

I then just stood in the middle of the hallway in shame and sighed, realizing that I had no one to take with me and that I'll likely be betrayed by Carol due to my failure to bring along one of my older siblings. No one until...

"HI LORI!" Luan yelled as she abruptly appeared in my personal space, having gotten out of the bathroom. This startled me.

"AAAH, Luan! What are you doing?"

"I heard you're having a mall shopping spree with one of your friends and need an older sibling to tag along. I think I can fill in that void."

"Yeah, a _mature_ sibling. You don't fit that definition."

"Sure I do, Lori."

"Um, literally no. All you ever do is pull pranks and tell jokes that even a baby doesn't find funny."

"Oh come on, _pleeeeeeaaaaase_?" Luan put on her best puppy dog eyes, desperate to hangout with Carol and I.

"Sorry, but my mind's made up."

"Oh come on Lori. If you let me go, I'll dedicate an entire hour or two later today to pampering you. I'll give you facials, paint your toenails, and give you a massage. And best of all, I will not tell a single joke throughout the entire time."

I was rather surprised by what I just heard, as it was a rare occurrence for Luan to keep her jokey mouth shut for once. What's more, the pampering deal sounds heavenly. I guess there's no harm in letting her come along, but she better not break the promise.

"Oh okay, fine. You can come along. BUT, you better be on your best behavior and not mess anything up. Cause if you do, I will confiscate all your toys and comedy props - including Mr. Coconuts - and hide them in my room until further notice. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Pinkie swear?" Following Luan's favorite method of keeping promises, I got my pinky out and prompted her to do the same.

"Pinkie swear." Luan got her own pinkie out and crossed it with mine.

"Good, now let's go out to the car. We don't have much time."

* * *

 **When we got to the car**

I opened my door and sat down only to fall victim to one of Luan's whoopee cushion pranks.

"UGH, Luan! I said no pranks like this!" I criticized Luan in an angry tone of voice, worried that she might have broken her promise.

"HAHAHAHAHA, sorry Lori, but I just couldn't resist. It was so funny."

"Ugh, you better not behave like this when we get to the mall."

"I hear you Loud and clear, big sis. HAHAHAHA get it? Because our family name is Loud, hehhehe. But seriously, I promise not to do anything silly when we get to the mall."

"You better not, or else..." I threatened in a serious tone of voice. If Luan dare even thought about messing up my time with Carol, she knew what would happen.

"Yes Lori." Luan responded, showing her respect for me. We then shared a moment of peace during the drive. "Ahhh, it sure is peaceful today. It's been a while since my big sis let me ride in her car." Luan said.

"Gee, I wonder why that could be. It can't be because, like, you tell annoying jokes or anything."

"Oh come on Lori, they're not annoying. You just haven't gotten used to the art of comedy is all."

Frustrated by her naïvete, I sighed and prompted her to shut up already. "Luan, just be quiet."

"Okay, BUT not before I tell you a funny story about something that happened to me at school the other day."

"Oh gosh." I moaned as I had to suffer through another one of Luan's fast-paced stories.

"Okay, so, I was in the cafeteria and I was looking for the freezer that stored cartons of chocolate milk, so I asked my friend Maggie and she replied 'It's right over there, Luan', so I walked up to the freezer she was pointing to and opened it, but found regular milk instead of chocolate milk, prompting Maggie to say 'HAHAHAHA Luan, I pranked ya'!' and it was really weird since I never thought that an emo girl of all people would be interested in pranking people plus everyone knows that I'm the #1 prankster so it felt weird being outwitted. Hahahahaha, funny story huh Lori?" Luan chuckled after telling her fast-paced story, realizing that her last sentence rhymed.

"Haha, yeah Luan, that's...some literally funny story you got there." I responded, obviously unfazed and sarcastic. I'm already starting to regret my decision to take Luan along, but it's too late to change it, might as well accept the fact that my reputation will be ruined thanks to her. Ugh... But, maybe, just maybe, she'll be nice enough not to cause any embarrassment. I'm keeping my fingers crossed...

I then pulled into the mall parking lot, arriving surprisingly earlier than Carol said she'd be there.

"I've arrived at the mall. Are you there?" I texted Carol.

"No, I'm still walking. I'm pretty close however. Expect me there in 10-15 minutes." Carol texted back.

I opened the side door and closed it, waiting for Luan to do the same to the passenger side.

"Luan, you can come out now!" I didn't receive a response. "Luan?" To no avail. I wondered why she wasn't coming out, until I heard...

"HELP LORI I'M STUCK IN THE CAR!"

Ugh, this was obviously just another one of Luan's pranks she did for attention. I opened the passenger door to confirm that she's completely fine. She was lying stomach down on the floor that's below her seat.

"You're not stuck, you're just messing around. Now come on, we've got some waiting around to do." I picked up Luan out of the underneath of her seat and carried her into the air.

"WEEEE! Hahahahaha, I like when you carry me up into the air Lori."

"Come on Luan, let's kill some time by window shopping."

"Sounds like fun!"

"Hahahahaha yeah well it's not supposed to be if you're immature."

Luan and I then proceeded to walk into the mall.

"Wow Lori, I forgot how awesome this place is. So much stores..." Luan said overly enthusiastic.

"Yes Luan, I know, I know..."

Carol kept me updated on her status, texting me just now to inform me that she's a few blocks away from the mall, likely to be there any minute now.

Luan then eyed the circus funhouse place and expressed eagerness, strongly implying that she wanted to go inside.

"Ooh, Lori! Can we..."

"No."

"Oh come on Lori, you'll love it in there. It's the funnest place in all of Royal Woods."

"Ugh, fine... But make it quick!"

"Trust me,it'll only take a minute."

I was so embarrassed right now. I can't let Carol see me like this. It'll ruin my reputation. Hopefully this is done with before she gets here. Luan then walked up to the ticket booth for the circus.

"Two please!"

"Oh sure, what are your names?" the ticket taker asked.

"Luan, and..." Luan snapped her fingers, prompting me to say my name.

"Lori..." I said in a stoic and reluctant tone, not wanting to go through with this.

"Okay, that'll be $18.59."

Luan then took out her happy-faced emoji wallet and gave the receptionist the amount of money required. The receptionist then gave us our tickets.

"Have fun, young ladies!"

"Thanks Mr. Receptionist!" said Luan.

"Young lady? I'm the one who's a full-grown woman here. You're thinking the moron I'm unfortunately paired with." I scoffed behind the receptionist's back, confident about my maturity.

"What was that Lori?" Luan sweetly inquired, suspicious that she heard something offensive.

"OH uh, nothing Luan. Are we ready to have some fun? :)" I answered, blatantly denying my snide remark about Luan and lightening up the mood so as not to hurt her feelings.

"You bet!" Luan responded enthusiastically.

"Good." It was clear that I didn't want to be in this situation, but Luan forced me into it, so I'm just hoping to get this over with.

We then approached the ticket taker.

"Hi little girl!" he said as he came in contact with Luan.

"Hello Mr. Ticket Taker. Here are your tickets sir!" Luan responded with her typical goody-goody demeanor and gave him our tickets.

"You girls have fun!"

"We sure will!" Luan assured.

Luan and I then walked into a giant circus tent.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Sure thing, Lori."

"So, uh, what exactly are we supposed to be doing in here? I haven't ever been inside this place before."

"You'll see," Luan said as she grabbed my hand and jollily skipped through the tent. The tent required that it's attendants rode on a unicycle, so Luan grabbed one that was sitting in the unicycle rack and hopped onto it, prompting me to grab one and do the same.

"Ready Lori? On your marks, get set, GO!"

Luan and I then raced down a hill in the tent, she seemed to be excited and having fun, while I was starting to become increasingly anxious.

"WEEEEEE! Isn't this fun Lori?"

"Literally no! My lack of experience with unicycle riding makes for a very anxious situation!"

"Oh relax Lori, you'll be fine."

The ride then ended and we proceeded to a more playful part of the tent where users can play with novelty objects as circus music played. Dear Gosh, I'm so embarrassed right now. I'm too old for this kiddie crap. Well, at least it's not high-speed unicycle riding...

"Hey Lori, watch me juggle!" Luan juggled a bunch of colorful balls.

"Ugh, I don't care about that Luan."

"Oh," Luan stopped the act but didn't agree to get out of here already; she instead grabbed a pie sitting on a table. "Well then I suppose you instead want to watch my pie myself in the face?" Luan grabbed a cream banana pie and forced it onto her face. "HAHAHAHA, you want a pie face too Lori?"

Ugh, I don't have time for any of her stupid little pranks. Carol is bound to arrive any minute now and I can't let her see me like this.

"No please Luan I don't want any-"

Luan ignored and interrupted my protest and pied me anyway.

" _Pie_ aren't you smiling Lori? HAHAHA."

"Because I'm a mature and well-behaved individual who does not have any tolerance for nonsense. Do you know what any of that means?"

"Uh, no." Luan responded in a naïve tone of voice.

"Of course you don't. Now let's just get out of here." I walked forward and was in search of the exit, only for my little sister to startle me once more with her enthusiasm.

"Ooh, Lori! Look! It's Clowny the Clown! He's the most famous clown in all of Royal Woods!" Luan said as she pointed to a clown standing near the exit.

"Look Luan I don't have time for this. Can't we just lea-" I tried to reason with her, but Luan pulled me by the arm and forced me into meeting some idol of hers that I never heard of.

Luan was overly eager and talking at a fast pace. "HIIII CLOWNY I'M LUAN LOUD IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN IM HERE WITH MY BIG SISTER LORI CAN WE GET A PICTURE WITH YOU PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE." She had no restraint over her excitement, which was understandable considering how she's in contact with a celebrity, but I was still annoyed nonetheless.

"Hehehe. Hey ya' Luan and Lori. Nice to meet you. Of course you can get a picture with me."

Luan started fangirling and squealing over this opportunity, grabbing out her camera to take a picture of us meeting "Clowny". This situation was completely awkward for me as I had no idea who he is and I didn't want to come here in the first place. Luan then proceeded to snapshot this moment with her camera.

"Omg thank you so much Clowny, you're my hero!"

"You're very welcome Luan. It was a pleasure meeting you."

Finally, Luan and I exited the building.

"Ah, wasn't that fun Lori?"

"Literally no! That was so embarrassing!"

"Aw it's okay Lori I know what it's like having to cover up an embarrassing confession with a lie. You liked that experience but you're just too afraid to admit it." Luan gave a naïve outlook on my opinions. She then took out the photograph we took with the clown and commented, "Ah, just look at you in this photo; so happy to meet a celebrity," completely oblivious to my annoyed expression. You know, Luan's happy-go-lucky personality and naïve outlook remind me in a lot of ways of SpongeBob; it feels like I have a teenage female version of SpongeBob as a sister. It's rather...interesting, but definitely annoying.

"Luan, Carol Pingrey is gonna be here in 5 minutes, get your act together or else..."

Luan gulped, knowing not to screw up this situation or else consequences would follow. "Yes Lori."

"Good, now just we wait here for Carol to co-" suddenly, I couldn't spot Luan's presence; she must have run off to one of the stores without me. "Yeah I should have expected that."

Luan shouted from across a certain store in the mall. It appeared to be an amusement area. Luan was standing next to a kiddie indoor train-rollercoaster kind of ride

"Hey Lori! Check this out. It's a mini rollercoaster, in the form of a train. We've got to ride on this!"

"Seriously now, I'm too old for that crap." I said as I walked into the place to confront Luan.

"Oh come on Lori, no one is ever too old for anything."

Wanting her to shut up, I reluctantly agreed to ride with her.

"Okay fine, but only because you'll give me a pampering later today."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Luan grabbed me by the arm and forced me into the ride with her. We sat together on the train and individually put on seatbelts. The ride operator then pulled the lever to start the ride.

"Choo-choo! Wee this is so exciting, huh Lori?"

"No." I said in a deadpan voice, done with Luan's childishness. We went on for three more rounds until the ride stopped.

"Gee Lori, I guess I gotta TRAIN you to become more adjusted to the funner things in life."

"Yeah no you really don't need to do that." Suddenly, Luan got distracted by a free offer in the store.

"Ooh, look! They're giving out SpongeBob lollipops for free!" Luan grabbed one and unwrapped the confection before proceeding to lick it. "Want a lick or two, Lori?" Luan offered me a saliva-covered lollipop of SpongeBob, which I obviously declined.

"Ew, no. Besides, I don't watch cartoons anymore."

"Okay, suit yourself!" Luan responded as she continued sloppily licking the lollipop, much to my disgust. At that moment, I saw Carol come my way. I needed Luan to clear this scene of anything immature so my reputation remains popular.

I gasped and assured Luan to be on her best behavior, whispering this command into her ear. "Luan, Carol's here. I need you to be on your best behavior and not do anything stupid okay? Cause if that happens, not only is my reputation at risk, but I'll begin the confiscation process."

"Got it Lori." Luan whispered back as she gave me a thumb's up as a means of conformation.

"Hi Lori, how are you doing?" Carol said as she greeted me.

"Oh hi, Carol. I'm doing great. I was just waiting for you. Say, uh, I brought my most mature sibling along with me. Carol, I'd like you to meet Luan."

"Hi." Luan greeted Carol by blushing, showing off her braces smile and wiggling her fingers at her. The trio then walked through the mall while having a conversation, with Luan and Carol introducing themselves to one another.

"I heard your one of 9 sisters of my friend Lori."

"Yeah, it's pretty awkward living in a family with that much siblings, but you get used to it after a while. Anyways, my primary interests include comedy, pranking, and clowning around. I want to be a comedian when I grow up; I once attended the clowning academy and graduated with a diploma, which made me into the jokester I am today. But, to be honest, I'll probably turn out to have a low-pay, unprofessional job like a fast food worker or Walmart cashier, since I don't do well in school and tend to forget what I learned after being taught it. As much as it brings me to tears to say this, I don't really have many friends and I occasionally get lonely during my free time. A lot of people think I'm annoying when I just want to entertain them, plus I get picked on a lot due to my lack of physical development, buck teeth, braces, childlike innocence and ditzy nature. Despite my loss, I like to think of myself as a plucky, upbeat, optimistic, idealistic, innocent little girl who's unique in her own way due to her subversion of the teenage girl stereotype and prefers to be treated like a kid. Now tell me about you Carol."

"Heheh, well, that's interesting about you, Luan..." Carol said, knowing very well that Luan obviously wasn't mature enough but hiding her distaste so as not to hurt her feelings. "Anyways, I'm Carol Pingrey. I'm Lori's best friend and a senior in high school. We used to be enemies because I was more popular than her, but Lori became one of my friends once she started talking to me and realized I'm not as mean as my popularity may suggest. Anyways, I like fashion, selfies, and being popular."

"Wow uh, we sure have a lot in common..." Luan said nervously, grinding her teeth and rubbing her knuckles together; Luan knew that she and Carol wouldn't get along, but she didn't want to outright tell her that she didn't want to be her friend because it would be rude. "So, uh, how about that shopping spree huh?"

"You're right Luan; LET'S GO!" Carol said with a high-spirited attitude.

* * *

 **The shopping spree began**

Carol, Luan, and I walked into a clothing store. Carol and I were looking at the dresses, while Luan walked off to wherever it was she walked off to.

"OMG look at this pretty dress!" I said as I pulled out a sparkly sky blue dress that matched my tank top.

"That would look good on you Lori!" Carol complimented me.

"Why thank you Carol! I'll buy it!"

Meanwhile, Luan was in the "kiddie" section of the store.

"Ooh look at this SpongeBob T-shirt!" exclaimed Luan. Luan put it in her shopping bag, once again requiting her love for the show. "Ooh, and look at these funny cat T-shirts, and these emoji pajamas, and these Pinkie Pie T-shirts, and these SpongeBob flip-flops! I want all of them!" Luan put all the items she pointed out in her shopping bag. She then went to go find Carol and me.

"Oh hi Luan, what did you get?" I asked her.

Luan then showed the inside of her bag to demonstrate what she got.

"Oh, I see. You got a lot of novelty stuff."

"Certainly contrasts to the more serious and feminine stuff we got." Carol added.

We then paid for our stuff and afterwards put on the clothes we bought in the changing room. We then decided to go to Victoria's Secret.

"Yawn, that store sounds boring; they don't have any fun stuff. Just womanly crud." Luan opposed the concept of women-oriented stores, showing that she is indeed a kid at heart.

"Exactly." said Carol.

"Well count me out; I'll just be outside the store sitting on the bench, waiting for you two to get out. Hope you guys have fun though."

Luan was then left alone, sitting on the bench, waiting for us two to get out. She looked rather bored and expressionless. She sat there eating some candy she bought and dangling her feet in her new SpongeBob flip flops. It seemed like Luan's friends and siblings never had time for fun; they always groan in annoyance at her jokes and seem to find her annoying. Luan wished that could change for once...

Carol and I then came out of the store.

"Well FINALLY!" said Luan "Now can I decide where we get to go next? How about the arcade?" Luan pointed to the arcade and dragged Carol and I into it, only for us to protest.

"Oh no you don't!" I objected and grabbed Luan by the arm as she ran into the place. "We're not doing any kiddie crap; we're here to behave like sophisticated individuals, so bear with it!"

"But Lori..."

"No 'but Lori', we're not going to do things your way and that's final."

Luan then started to slightly tremble in sadness, but contained her acceptance nevertheless. "Yes Lori."

"I'm starting to think that your 'most mature sibling' is not mature at all." remarked Carol about Luan. This slightly startled me as I knew I'd likely be betrayed if Luan failed to get her act together.

"Ehehe, don't worry. Luan has plenty of time to redeem herself, Carol."

"Ugh, I'm literally getting hungry." I said as my stomach started to growl like a bear.

"Me too." responded Carol.

"Me three." added Luan.

"How about we go to Red Robin?"

"Yeah!" all three of us agreed in unison. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that Luan wouldn't screw this experience up. We then walked into the Red Robin restaurant inside the mall and were shortly greeted by the waiter."

"Hi, table for three please!"

"Okay, what is your name miss?"

"Lori." I then paid the waiter for the table we were about to be seated on, which turned out to be a booth. The waiter gave regular menus to me and Carol, while Luan received a kids menu, most likely due to age confusion.

"Take your time to figure out what you guys want; I'll be with you again in a few minutes."

The three of us then looked through the menu. Carol and I were obviously going to order something healthy. Suddenly, Luan tried to grab my menu, only for me to snatch it away.

"Nice try at trying to order from the regular menu; just accept the kids meal or bug off."

A few minutes later, the waiter came back to take our orders.

"Hi girls, have you figured out what you want yet?"

"Yeah, I'll have a garden salad."

"I'll have the same!" Carol responded.

"And I want one of everything off the kids menu!"

"Oookaaay?... That's gonna take a while little girl. You must be hungry hehe. Anyways, what would you guys like to drink?"

"I want a water."

"Same here." Carol added.

"And I want a root beer float AND Coca-Cola." responded Luan.

"Okay, we'll be right with you girls again in a few minutes."

"Ugh, nice going Luan. Now it's gonna take forever for our food to come."

"Hey you're the one who wouldn't let me order from the adult menu so I had to take advantage of my order from the kids one. You know I'm a big eater."

"Ugh, whatever." I scoffed in disdain. Carol seemed to be mad at Luan too, judging by the look on her face.

Meanwhile, we had a moment of peace at the booth while Luan was drawing a picture using the crayons that came with the kids menu.

"Hey look at this Lori and Carol, I drew a picture of us three sitting at the table. How does it look?"

I looked at the picture and obviously didn't like it due to how childishly drawn it was, but denied my disdain since I knew she would break out crying if I said I didn't like it. So I complimented her drawing, albeit in a very reluctant way.

"Luan, well uh, hehe. It looks great!"

"Awww thank you Lori! I'm so happy to be sitting next to my protective big sis and her best friend." Luan expressed her affection by invading my personal space and rubbing her head up against my shoulder. I pushed her away in self-defense.

"Don't do that. Please."

"Sorry."

About 30 minutes later, the waiters (since there was a LOT of food to be delivered) arrived and set out plates of food on the table.

"Here's your ladies' garden salad."

"Thanks!" Carol and I said in unison.

"And as for you little girl, here's your order of one of everything off the kids menu." The waiters placed individual plates of macaroni and cheese, chicken nuggets, pizza, smiley potato fries, French fries, a cheeseburger, spaghetti, a small side salad, grilled cheese sandwich, onion rings, and tater tots on the table. "Enjoy!"

As the waiter walked away, Carol and I were notably upset at Luan.

"Ugh Luan, you're gonna cost us a lot when we're done with this."

"Oh come on it'll totally be worth it."

"Whatever."

Carol and I then had a conversation about school while Luan just ate her food and drank her sodas like a pig. We tried to maintain a peaceful atmosphere but Luan kept interrupting us with her food-related jokes, much to our annoyance.

"What kind of clothing does salad wear? Ranch DRESSING. HAHAHAHA, get it?" Luan told a joke as she drowned her small bowl of salad in ranch dressing. Disgusting.

"Wanna hear a joke about my pizza? Never mind, it's too cheesy. HAHAHAHAHA."

Our patience was tested as she continued.

"What's a potato's motto? If at first you don't succeed, fry, fry again! How do you stop someone from stealing your grill? With a burger alarm! How do you make a hamburger laugh? Pickle it! What day do potatoes hate the most? Fry-day! Did you hear about the hamburger patty who told funny jokes? He was on a roll! Where were the first French Fries made? In Greece! Why was the cheeseburger sad? It had blue cheese! What do you call a pig thief? A hamburglar! What do you call a nice french fry? A sweet potato! AHahahahaha, hahhahahahahahah, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

Okay Luan has really done it this time. I couldn't handle her immature behavior anymore and full stop snapped at her.

"Okay Luan that's it! You just made your last mistake. I can safely say that you've officially ruined this experience for Carol and I. You promised to be on your best behavior yet all you've done today is clown around. I expected better from you. I hate to say this, but your comedy routine is annoying and I have no tolerance for your antics. You should have come to this realization a long time ago."

"Yeah, you need to grow up Luan." Carol said, joining me in my criticism.

Luan took to heart every word that we said and was on the verge of tears, before letting it all out and running off crying to the bathroom. Much like a little kid, Luan had trouble taking constructive criticism and rejection, always crying whenever faced with that feedback.

"Ah now that that's out of the way we can continue our conversation."

"Yeah we-" I was cut off by overhearing my sister's loud crying in the bathroom. "Oh dear, I think we went a little too far."

"Ah she'll be fine." Carol carelessly remarked, showing little regard to Luan's feelings. I've got to admit, since Luan has the personality of a little girl, whenever she cries I find it to be very cute and can't help but sympathize with her. I would teach her to accept criticism, but she probably just wants to live while she's young. I can't really blame her.

"No really, I think we should cheer her up. We can't just leave her in there crying."

The two of us walked into the ladies' bathroom and spotted Luan crying in an empty stall.

"Luan, my adorable little comedy sis." I shouted her name affectionately from across the stall.

"Go away." Luan said in a depressed mood. We opened the stall and saw Luan with her shirt over her head.

"No really, we wanted to apologize for the way we criticized you. It was rude of us and we shouldn't have insulted you. You're really funny, we just got a bit annoyed and carried away with your puns in the middle of our conversation."

"Yeah, we promise never to hurt your feelings again. We love your jokes!" said Carol.

"Aw gee wiz, shucks. Thank you Lori and Carol. I feel better now." Luan got her face out of her shirt and wiped the tears off her face.

"Now come on, let's continue eating our food. I'll get all three of us dessert after this!" I wanted to show my selfless side to cheer Luan up. I picked her up by the arm and we walked back to our table.

"Yay!" Luan and Carol exclaimed in unison.

* * *

 **The aftermath**

The three of us walked out of Red Robin and talked about how much fun we had.

"Thanks for buying us dessert Lori!" Carol thanked me.

"Yeah, that was really kind of you." said Luan.

"Aw don't mention it. Say, wanna go to the arcade?"

"I was gonna suggest the same thing!" said Luan. The latter then gave me a hug and hopped on my back, prompting me to give her a piggyback ride. "I love you Lori. You're my heroic big sis who I'll always turn to when no one else is around."

"I love you too Luan." Luan then gave me a kiss on the neck to show her affection as we walked into the arcade.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Carol giggled "I wish I had a little sister."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that wraps this story up. Hope y'all enjoyed it. If not, feedback is always appreciated! The moral of the story is: Don't grow up so fast; you're only young once, so embrace it. Fluffy and cheesy AF but it's meant to warm your heart. I really hope that someday the writers make an episode pairing Luan and Lori together. I'd love to see their interactions, considering how often normal-one-and-crazy-one pairings are funny.**


End file.
